User blog:Ysbert/Choices
I never understood the team behind Modern Combat 5: Blackout. They did an amazing job on the graphics, but further it's like they didn't think while making he game. They don't seem to be good at making choices. What I think is the easiest part of creating something. Weapons ; Handguns They built five handguns. AWESOME! I was really excited about that. Until the game came out and it turned out that all handguns are the same. Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour only had three handguns. One burst-fire (Schoc 33), one heavy single-action (Black Mamba) and one fully automatic (Viny Pro). Well, since MC5 featured five handguns, I presumed the different fire modes would stay. When I saw the Luks-MK2, I immediately thought about an automatic weapon. Why the **** did Gameloft make them all the same??? I really don't understand. There were so much possibilities, but they didn't use any of them! The rifles are another story: they are pretty good. One burst-fire rifle (KR-200) and a DMR (Charbtek-28). But now everybody uses the Red-34 which ruins other people's (read: snipers and shotgunners) gameplay. On the other side, the Compakt-665's fire rate is way to low for an M4. :(Yup, I start about MC3 again, where all weapons were perfect and had a faster RoF) ; Sniper rifles Wow, hey really ****** up this class. Same as the handguns: FIVE of them, AWESOME! But, again, they are all the same. From the outside and from the inside. I remember taking screenshots of the first Twitch stream, and listing all sniper rifles. I had five images, and I didn't know if two were the same or another. Also, there is only ONE boltie (Aresk-07), which is underpowered. This is just stupid. Sorry, but c'mon... MC4 had the X6, which was also underpowered. It was buffed in the first update, and I think the same will happen to the Aresk. That's not the problem. The problem is that there is only ONE. They could have made another one with always a one-shot-kill, but with a very slow ADS switch, a very low mobility, and a small magazine. MC5-Aresk-07.png MC5-ASIX-338.png MC5-Norbok-38.png MC5-E24 SASR.png MC5-Rod-94.png Ok, from the side they are pretty different, but not in first-person. ; Shotguns I must be honest, I don't have many problems with the shotguns. The choice on his part is very good. BUT WHY DID THEY UNBULLPUP THE JACKHAMMER??? Seriously... The made it (Sering 9) look very illogically designed compared to the Jackhammer. And why didn't they make the Acer 21 burst-fire, or AT LEAST semi-automatic. Right now it is the only semi-automatic weapon in the entire series with non-auto controls! ; SMGs * The Bosk 3 is too big * The magazine of the Jolt-7 MP is too small * And maybe it's just me, but the crosshairs seem to be very wide compared to the pretty high accuracy with these things. ; Launchers Just one comment: why did they give the IS07 just one grenade? Why would you want a magazine if there is only one grenade in it... (Update as of July 2015:) The LGR is a semi-automatic air-burst grenade launcher, while the IS07 is a single-shot regular launcher based on an air-burst grenade launcher. Guess which one is underpowered and which one is overpowered. Campaign At that he final cutscene, Everett Saunders is killed by Caydan Phoenix. Apparently, Saunders is capable of flying an attack helicopter on his own and takes down the other helo. (CoD 4: Modern Warfare, anyone?) Phoenix takes down the heavily armoured helicopter with one shot of his pistol. Saunders gets out, they fight, and Phoenix kills Saunders within a minute. After that, the mission simply end. Do I have to say more? * No drama * No gesture control, or anything the player needs to do * No info on Phoenix' extraction * Bad music :In the mission 'Evasion', for example, they put an awesome fighting cutscene. Just sayin'. My point is: it is really easy to change most of these. A higher rate of fire and a lower damage output per bullet can change a weapon, but will not overpower or underpowered it if done right. Compared to all code in the game, these are just mini parts of it. It wouldn't be difficult to make a big difference by thinking things through longer. (and Scramble too of course)]]Further improvements I would like to see: * Better animations, especially the reload animation for pump-action shotguns * Easier controls like in previous games * More recoil on assault rifles and SMGs New content (just he same as every fan wants): * Game modes from previous games like (Team) Manhunt and Zone Control. (In fact, VIP is just a bad version of Team Manhunt, where players don't need to run for a defensive objective) * Maps from previous games like Scramble, Dog Days, Paradise, Rapture, Alert Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts/Opinions